


Distracted

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: I'm posting all my fanfics here, as well as on Tumblr! Check out @legolasoftherings on Tumblr to see more. This one in particular is a little oneshot that I love :)
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Distracted

You were happiest in Thranduil’s gardens. Even in the dark of Mirkwood, the sun found a way in through the trees to illuminate the blooms. The beautiful flowers lifted your spirits, and every time you left, your arms were filled with flowers of all different sizes and colors. The sweet scents made your bedroom smell incredible, and you also wanted to press a few of the most beautiful ones to keep.

Thranduil had been watching you from a window, distracted from his duties. He smiled softly as you wandered through the garden paths and plucked the delicate blossoms, noticing a few of his favorites mingling with yours. He knew he had to return to his throne and his responsibilities, but he couldn’t help himself as he followed you back to your rooms.

When you got back to your chambers, you pulled a few giant heavy books from Thranduil’s shelves and some parchment from his desk, and got to work. Picking out a small yellow flower, you set it inside two sheets of parchment, and placed them inside a book. You repeated the process with a few other flowers, but stopped to enjoy the warm sun’s rays that were flowing into the room.

When Thranduil walked into your room, the picture he saw was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. You were sitting on the floor with your golden robes pooling around you, glittering in the sunlight that was streaming through the open door to the balcony. Your hair reflected the sunlight, making a halo around the top of your head, and illuminating the flower crown you had made. There were flowers all about you, and the room smelled fresh and sweet. He stopped in his tracks to enjoy the reverie in front of him, and watched you noiselessly for a few moments.

Unbeknownst to your husband, your ears had picked up his footsteps, quiet as they were, so after a little while you spoke up.

“Hello darling, what brings you here?” you asked, your eyes on your work, “Aren’t you supposed to be attending to your duties?”

“I got distracted, and thought I would visit the elleth I love,” he answered, walking towards you. He surveyed the mess covering the bedroom floor, and picked up a couple flowers.

“Hey! I was using those,” you said, reaching out to take them from him. He held them out of your reach, and instead pressed a kiss to your knuckles.

“I was going to help you, Y/N,” he replied with a low chuckle, removing his long outer robe and sitting down beside you. You leaned into his side as he put his arm around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Humming softly, you put your hand in his and brought it up to your lips. His hair fell over your shoulders like a silvery waterfall as you breathed in his scent of the forest in spring.

“Can you pass me that book, love?” you murmured, not wanting to stir from the comfortable position you were in. Thranduil leaned over and passed you a heavy volume and a handful of flowers. With your hands guiding his, you placed the flowers in the parchment and shut the book on top of them.

Adjusting your position so you were in his lap, your eyes began to close and you leaned against his chest. His heartbeat quickened slightly against your ear, and you grinned. Gently, he ran his fingers through your hair, gently untangling any knots.

“May I braid it?” Thranduil asked softly. You nodded and leaned forward slightly to allow him access to your tresses. His nimble fingers wove in and out, creating a network of braids that went down your back. His hands went to the small pile of flowers next to you, and intermingled them with the strands.

“Finished,” he said, holding out his hand to help you stand.

You walked over to a mirror to examine Thranduil’s work, and gasped slightly, “It’s beautiful, my love.”

“Only the best for my queen,” he returned, wrapping his arms around your middle and locking eyes with your reflection. Flowers completely forgotten, you turned your face up to face him as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips greedily. His hands moved up your back to tangle in your hair, pulling out the beautifully braided plaits.

“Thranduil,” you mumbled, running your hands down his chest.

“I can always redo them, love.”

He met your lips again, bringing his strong hands to your waist, and moving them further down to hook under your thighs. Picking you up and wrapping your legs around his torso, he moved to the balcony of your quarters. Breaking away for a breath of air, his eyes studied yours for a moment.

As you looked out over the wooded landscape, you absentmindedly played with the ends of Thranduil’s hair. He smiled tenderly as you realized he was watching you.

“The sun shines for you, my sweet Y/N, and you fill my life with laughter,” he said, leaning his forehead against yours.

“You are the reason the stars glow, my love,” you replied, running your thumb over his cheekbone with a smile.

Thranduil lowered your feet to the ground and held you in an embrace that lasted for what seemed like eternity. The sun descended lower in the sky, bathing you in deep golden light and illuminating his platinum hair. His chest was your rock, and you held on to him tightly, lest you slip away.

“We’re late for our meal, my heart,” Thranduil murmured, rubbing your back. Your stomach grumbled at that, and the two of you chuckled, his chest rumbling against your ear.

“I guess we are,” you replied. You took his hand, leading him back into your bedroom and over to the door. He twirled you around with a grin before you opened the door, and gave you one last kiss before pulling open the heavy door and bowing as you floated by. You swatted at his chest with a laugh, and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go, you sap.”

“I’m only a sap for you, _meleth nin._ ”

“And that’s why I love you, Thranduil.”


End file.
